


Witchy Woman

by spellman_otto



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Opposites Attract, Useless Lesbians, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellman_otto/pseuds/spellman_otto
Summary: Season 2 spoilersZelda begins to fall for Mary, after Lilith brings her back to life





	1. The Look

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to make suggestions ;)

It had been a month since they defeated the Dark Lord. Zelda couldn't believe how much things changed in such a short period of time, but finally felt like she had accomplished everything in life. Along with Hilda and the remaining followers, the matriarch of the Spellman family worked tirelessly to rebuild what would now be called "The Church of Lilith"; the Academy she so loved was left untouched, aside from the Baphomet statue in the main hall, which should be replaced with one of Lilith's image... 

 

" Zelds? May I come in?" The perky blonde witch said as she slowly opened the door to the High Priestess' office.

"Hm? Yes, of course, sister" The redhead's thoughts were brought back to the present and she stopped worrying for a moment on how to manage this new situation.

" I baked some cookies and thought you might want some..." The blonde left a plate on her desk but got no response from her sister, who still kept her head buried in books"

"Zelds, don't you think it's time for you to rest a little?" She said with a half smile, knowing this might not go so well, considering her sister's temperament.

"Rest?" Zelda put aside what she was reading and stared fiercely at the short lady, taking her reading glasses off in the process.

"Well... Yes, rest. You did so much for this whole Church, rebuilding it and all... But now that things seem to be on track don't you think it's time to go home and lay back a bit? Sabrina misses you..."

"She does?" The redhead's voice changed to a softer tone, she was always touched when Sabrina displayed affection towards her. Of course she didn't always reciprocate in the most obvious ways but the truth is that she saw the young witch as a daughter, and the spitting image of her favorite brother.

"So much... And, and Ambrose asks a lot about you when we talk on the phone. He said he might bring little Judas and Letty back very soon" Hilda saw the redhead's eyes sparkle immediately after she mentioned Leticia's name. Now that Blackwood was outcasted from the wizarding world, she felt safe to take care of both her night-children.

"Perhaps you're right, Hilda. Expect me home for dinner tonight!" Zelda said with a wide smile as she watched her sister contain her excitement by wiggling her body as discretely as possible.

***

"Auntie! I'm so glad to see you again, I've missed you!" The girl jumped on Zelda the very moment she closed the door to the mortuary, pulling her in for a tight hug

"Sabrina... I missed you very much too"

"So ... How are things at the Academy, Your Unholyness?" The young girl teased as they walked towards the dinner table

"You don't need to call me that... Spellmans bow to no one, specially not you, niece"  
The redhead said proudly as she put her hand on the girls chin, slightly lifting it up 

"Any news on when classes will resume?"

"I believe in a few months we should be running normally"

"Aunt Z?" Sabrina's face changed to express sorrow

"Yes, dear?"

"Have you heard from Nick? I mean, is he ok down there?"

"You do know that that thing is not Nick, don't you, niece? The moment he offered to pose as an acheron..."

"But he can come back to his normal self, can't he?" 

"Lamb, why don't we talk about lighter subjects, huh? Your aunt must be tired of dealing with hellish problems lately... Why don't you tell her about school?" Hilda quickly interrupted the teenager in a way to lead the reunion into a more pleasent atmosphere.

"Right... Well, Ms. Wardwell is back, the real one!"

"She is? I'm glad to know that but... How?"

"I guess that was my other gift from Lilith..." The girl said proudly

"I should think so. Does she... Remember something?"

"Uh, as a matter of fact-"

"Lovey, must we talk about problems now?"

"Aunt Hilda, Auntie Z needs to know about this, she's High Priestess after all, isn't she?"

"What are you two babbling about? Hilda, spit it, what happened now?" 

"Ms. Wardwell knows we're witches!" Sabrina said excitedly as Hilda put her hands on her forehead, cringing at the thought of what might come next

"SHE WHAT?! Sabrina, how could you be so irresponsible as to risk exposing the entire magical community... And in such a delicate moment!" The redhead got up and started pacing around the room, looking for her cigarettes.

"I couldn't hide it anymore, she kept talking about her 'dreams' and how she thought she was going crazy.... I had to tell her, she was thinking of commiting herself into a psychiatric institution!"

" Well, let her! For Lilith's sake, I have to fix everything in this family" Zelda rolled her eyes and stormed out of the house, banging the door loudly.

"It could've been a nice quiet family dinner..." Hilda whispered to herself

 

***  
Finding the schoolmarm's cottage wasn't hard, Zelda used the walk in the woods leading to it to calm herself down, trying to figure out the best way of wiping out the teacher's memory about the Spellmans.

"Ms. Wardwell..."

"Yes?" The brunette opened the door looking confused and wearing a dark red robe, much different from the obvious seduction Lilith used on Zelda when she had her body.

" I'm... One of Sabrina's aunts. Zelda Spellman" The redhead rolled her eyes to the fact of having to reintroduce herself... Sabrina had told her she remembered the events of the past year...

"Oh, of course! Do come in..."

Both women sat close to each other on the couch facing the fireplace. The house had stayed almost the same, it was the woman that caught the High Priestess' attention. Her hair was styled up, no red lipstick, her voice was softer...

"So... What brings you here?"

"Sabrina told me... Well she-"  
Mary interrupted her by placing a hand on hers, making Zelda's eyes open wide... She never liked physical contact, specially not with someone who made her feel uncertain.

"Your secret is safe with me, Ms. Spellman... Sabrina is very dear to me, I would never do anything to hurt her or any of her loved ones"

Zelda stood still for a while, trying to find words... She couldn't get used to the fact that this woman was so kind, so very different from what she had known before.

"Well then... I think it's all settled. Thank you, Ms. Wardwell, I'm very sorry for disturbing you at this hour" the redhead finally managed to answer her, getting up and moving towards the door, as if running away from her.

"You can call me Mary... Pleasure to meet you" Her voice was so soft that Zelda had to turn around, feeling shivers down her spine when she turned to see her innocent smile

"Hm... Yes, goodbye then, Mary"


	2. Dinner time

"So all of you have spirit animals?" Mary inquired curiously as Sabrina poured herself a glass of water.

"We call them familiars... And yes, we all do!" the young blonde smirked at how interested her favorite teacher was in her world.

"Salem is yours, the spiders are Hilda's... And your aunt Zelda's?"

"Oh... Yeah, that. Hers is... Was? I don't know. It's a dog, a basset"

"Can these things... die?"

"Of course, they're goblins who take the shape of animals.... And Auntie Z keeps Vinegar Tom impaled in her bedroom."

"Huh..."

"Hello love, ooh, hi Ms. Wardwell! To what do we owe the honor?" The chubby blonde greeted them while laying the grocery bags on the kitchen table

"Sabrina invited me to dinner, she's been instructing me on the purpose of familiars"

"Oh that's great... I believe you've met our Salem then?"

"I have" Mary said picking up the cat, who was now purring on her lap.

"Auntie Hilda...Do you know what happened to Vinegar?"

"I... Erm... Lamb, how about we talk about that some other time, shall we? Now, help me set the table"

"Sure" the girl sighed and rolled her eyes in a clear demonstration of how upset she was with all the secrets kept from her in the family.

Zelda had been trying to spend more time at the mortuary ever since her talk with Hilda. Even though Sabrina had stepped over the line they were still a family.

"Hilda, you should definitely think about removing those hideous mobiles you put on the front porch" the redhead voiced firmly as she walked into the house and towards the kitchen, widening her eyes at the sight of Sabrina's teacher on their kitchen... Again.

"Oh, hi, sis!... But it's to keep bad spirits away... We've been having visitors" The last part of the sentence was whispered, so as not to startle Mary

"Visitors? What kind of visitors?" Zelda frowned and crossed her arms in concern

"A crow..." Hilda cringed as she muttered these words, knowing how cross her sister would get if she knew Lilith was planning on hurting her family again. 

" Oh! I've been having bird infestations in my cottage too, it's dreadful" Mary added, to which Zelda responded by rolling her eyes at the obliviousness of the mortal.

"Why would Stolas come here? Auntie Zee is High Priestess now, shouldn't She be on our side?" 

"Yes, She should... But Lilith plays by her own rules...We never know what truly lays on her mind" the redhead explained, taking a seat by Mary's side... Sabrina noticed the way her aunt had been looking at Ms. Wardwell, and perhaps they needed a little push.

They went on about dinner, Mary asked all about how the Church worked and their new goddess, a conversation Zelda refused to engage in, since she didn't quite trust mortals completely, although this one had a different aura around her, something mysterious. The redhead always regretted treating her brother the way she did after Diana, and perhaps now she understood what he had seen in these creatures; Mary was pure, innocent and so different from everything she had ever known. Of course she was already attracted to her physically... When Lilith took her form the woman's body emanated sensuality, and even the composed Spellman matriarch felt her knees tremble.

"Well, thank you all for the lovely evening, but I really should get going... It's getting late"

"Oh I'll walk you home, Ms. Wardwell, it's dangerous to go alone"

"Absolutely not! Sabrina, you said it yourself: it's dangerous!"

"But-"

"It's ok, Sabrina, I know my way around"  
Mary said sweetly and began walking towards the door. Hilda, noticing how rude her sister had been nudged her as if to call her attention

"What?" The redhead whispered

"Offer to go with her!" The chubby witch muttered 

"Absolutely not" she huffed

Hilda and Sabrina keep staring at her as they hear the door close

"Oh, fine. You two have such sweet spots for mortals..." The High Priestess rolled her eyes and made her way to the front yard, to catch up with the teacher.

"Wait... I'll take you home" 

"That's very, kind, Ms. Spellman, but-"

"If I can call you Mary you can call me Zelda. Now stop being so polite and let me go with you" The redhead said firmly without looking the other woman in the face, heading towards Moon Valley.

***

"I love this place, it's so... Magical"  
The teacher said looking up at the sky as they walked

"And treacherous...Watch your-"

Zelda's eyes widened and her reflex was to jump to catch Mary in her arms before she fell to the ground... Their faces were inches away from each other. The redhead felt a shiver down her spine, being this close to her made her feel too vulnerable...

"Step" She whispered close to the teacher's lips, who had her eyes closed up until now.

"What?"

Zelda came to her senses and put the woman back on her feet, straightening her own dress in the process

"I told you to watch your step!"

"Right... Thank you"

The brunette felt it too, the energy around them was different, the air got heavier and she suddenly found it harder to breathe, but it all felt so exhilarating and she didn't quite understand why. Mary had been with women before, but since her last heartbreak feeling something towards anyone besides Clara was beyond imagination... Maybe it finally happened, maybe it was time to open up to new possibilities.

"Signed, sealed and delivered! Thank you very much, Zelda... Would you like to come in for a drink?" Ms. Wardwell chuckled as they both stood uncomfortably in front of the house.

"I uh..." The redhead hadn't yet recovered from the moment they had. What was it about this woman?

"Please? As a thank you?"  
Mary spoke with such kindness that it made it extremely hard for her to say no... 

"Alright" 

***

"What can I offer you? Please, do sit" 

"Scotch, on the rocks... With a twist"

Zelda said firmly as she looked around the cottage, only to notice a cross hanging above the fireplace

"Christian, are we?" She said the first word with extreme disgust, as if she had tasted something rotten on her mouth

"Hm? Oh, yeah well I used to be... So much changed since..." She gave the woman her drink and sat beside her

"Do you remember everything?"

"Well... No, not everything. Flashes. Some of them terrify me, and then at times I wish I were as brave as that woman...

"You are brave ... It's in all of us, we have to be... In order to survive in this misogynistic world we live in"

"Even in the magical realm?"

Zelda chuckled ironically and took a sip of her drink

"Thank you for earlier... I would've fallen flat on the ground if it weren't for you" She took Zelda's hand in hers and the redhead stood silent, staring right into her bright blue eyes...

"Zelda, I-"

The High Priestess couldn't contain herself and as if she was jumping to hold her again Zelda crashed their lips together, her free hand on Mary's waist as she kissed her fiercely until she felt the teacher wince and pulled away

"Are you alright? I'm sorry I shouldn't have..."  
The redhead began to move away from her but Mary still held to her hand

"It's your drink, you spilled a little on my back" Mary let out a shy smile, making Zelda even more hypnotized by her

"Oh, I'm sorry... For a moment I there thought I was a terrible kisser" the High Priestess laughed and layed back on the couch in relief

"No, it was... Very pleasant" 

"Let me help you..."  
Zelda took a napkin from the coffee table and began to dry the woman's back, carefully observing how smooth her skin looked and how much she desired her...


	3. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait... I'm not sure this is a good chapter either, I've been busy with uni and that's all I could come up with... I hope you like it! ;)
> 
> Ps: there are some Easter eggs to Lana's "Gods and Monsters" :D

Zelda's hands roamed softly on the teacher's back, making the woman lay her head back on the witch's hand. The tension around them was evident, the redhead had desired the teacher from their first encounter on, although now she found herself extremely interested in the mortal Mary.

Mortal... That last word echoed in her mind, bringing her back to the present moment and backing away from the brunette.

"I'd better go, it's late" Zelda cleared her throat as she got up and headed towards the exit

"Is something wrong?"

Zelda turned slightly around to face her, staying silent for a brief moment before answering bluntly.

"Thank you for the drink, I apologize for my behavior, it'll not happen again... Ms. Wardwell" 

Mary watched silently as the High Priestess closed the door to her home, leaving her alone in the heat of her fireplace.

***  
"Hey, Zelds, I was beginning to worry... What took you so long?" The blonde witch asked softly as she finished her cup of tea

"Nothing sister, it's a long walk until you get to her house and I stopped in Moon Valley on my way back to look at the stars"

Hilda threw the redhead a sneaky look, as if she knew what had happened between the two women.

"What?" Zelda asked bluntly and with her characteristic air of superiority 

"Nothing... It's strange, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Like it's as if we know her but we really don't... She's not that sexy, confident teacher anymore"

"I think she's sexy..." Zelda mumbled almost imperceptibly

They both stared at each other and Hilda laughed at her sister's own surprise;

"I mean-"

"It's alright, Zelds, I've known for a while..."

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"That you have a crush on Ms. Wardwell..."

"Oh please Hilda, you've gone mad."

"She likes you too, you know" the witch says in a bubly way, while getting up to hug her sister

"Enough of this nonsense... I'm expected at the dessacrated church very early in the morning" the redhead said getting up only to have Hilda grab her by the hand

"Can't we be friends? I thought we were getting better after all we went through... You know, rebuilding the Church and all" 

"Hilda... Alright, I guess we have some time" she sighed as the chubby witch hugged her tighter this time

"Okay so tell me... Why don't you ask her out?"

"Sister ... I'm High Priestess"

"Yes, and?"

"And I should set an example... A witch and a mortal is very-"

"Very Spellman! Come on sister, you've learned that by now... Eddie would be even more proud of you if you learned to get those prejudices behind you"

"I... I'm afraid of hurting her. She's so pure, Hilda. I've never felt anything for anyone remotely like her... What always attracted me to someone was power, strength..."

"And yet you keep drooling over the poor woman every time she comes by"

"What?! I never-"

"Zelds..."

"I'm going to bed, it's rather late" the redhead quickly interrupted her as she walked up the stairs.

 

***  
"Hello, how may I help... Ooh, Mary! I didn't expect to see you here today, do you have a free period?" Hilda said as she turned cheerfully to give a customer his cup of coffee

"Actually I... Took the day off." The brunette muttered as she leaned on the counter hopelessly 

"Oh, dear... I know Zelds can be a little rude at first but-"

"I thought she liked me..."

Hilda stared at the woman for a while and then realized she'd have to intervene in order to see her stubborn sister happy. She took the teacher's hand and dragged her to one of the tables in the coffee shop.

"Come here... So, Zelda does like you, actually she likes you more than she likes the average person..."

"But-" Mary frowned, still confused by the chubby witch's trail of thought

"The thing is, she's hard to crack, but once you get that shell off she's all soft!" The blonde said bearing a wide smile on her face.

"Could you give me some tips?"

"Of course! So... Zelda has a rather elevated sexual drive. I knew she was attracted to you physically from the moment you... Well, Lilith dressed as you, walked into the mortuary" Hilda whispered inconspicuously to the woman in front of her, who now seemed even more uncomfortable

"Then... She's attracted to her, not me" Mary muttered disappointedly and lowered her head, only to have Hilda lift her chin up delicately

"I wasn't finished, Lamb... She's intrigued by you, she told me so herself yesterday"

"She did?!"

"Yes, but let's get back to the plan! It's my favorite part, I really wanna play fairy godmother!" 

"Wait... What?"

"She's alone at the house now, so I think you should go home and dress up just like 'she' used to... I'm sure you kept some of those dresses"

"I did but-"

"Good, you'll see how much more confident you'll feel once you're in them... Believe me, I did that a few months ago and it worked out perfectly!"

"Yes, but once I get there-"

"When you get there you'll see... Now hurry, I'll try to keep Sabrina from coming home early" The bubbly blonde didn't give Mary a chance to respond, as she pushed the teacher out of the shop while waving excitedly 

***  
Zelda had been trying to spend less time at the office, ever since she became High Priestess her level of stress had gone sky high. She decided to come home early that day, so she could catch up on her reading and enjoy her cigarettes by herself... That until she heard someone knock, making her roll her eyes at the thought of having to interact with potential clients... That was supposed to be Hilda's job, but surely she was at that dreadful little shop again.

"Yes, how may I-" the redhead choked on her own words at the sight before her... It was as if Lilith was back again, the red lipstick, the high heels, the tight dress... Although the hair gave her away, Lilith would never wear it up.

"May I?" Mary said in a husky tone as Zelda opened the door wider and led her in. The redhead made sure that their bodies were close enough to make Mary nervous

"What brings you here?" The redhead asked as she walked closer towards the other woman until her back was pressed against the door.

"I wish to continue last night's conversation" Mary cleared her throat and let her hair fall down to her shoulders, giving Zelda a vision she couldn't resist. Their lips now stood inches away from each other as Mary placed Zelda's hands on her waist.

"I'm not what you think I am, I don't want to hurt you..." The witch whispered softly as she closed her eyes and roamed her hands through Mary's back

" I don't want to know what's good for me, this is what I truly want"

And then they crashed their lips together, kissing each other fiercely as if their lives depended on it.


End file.
